Opened Hate, Closed Love
by Tomoe Hotaru
Summary: Marrons father gets involved in something bad and dies, and Trunks cheats on her with her best friend Pan, or so called Best friend, she's alone and depressed, but what happens when Mirai Trunks comes and pan wants him too?...will marron allow her once be


Opened Hate, Closed Love...  
  
Chapter One...  
  
Disclaimer...I don't own Dbz...so yeah don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
She pulled out the ransom note that her and her mother had recieve, its wasn't signed, there was no trace of fingerprints, her mother and Bulma had made sure of that, the only thing to do was go looking for her father, everyone disagreed with her, that she shouldn't be the one to go, but she had made up her mind, and the rest of the z-senshi went with her.   
  
She walked through the shadows her sword strapped to her back. Her waist length, ghost white hair, with red tips that went up about 6 inches laid all over her shoulders. She walked to the edge of a corner and pulled her sword out of his holster on her back. She peered around the corner seeing what she had hoped would never happen. Her father laid there in a pool of his own blood, right in the middle of the street. She put her sword back into its holster and walked slowly toward her fathers lifeless body. She kneeled down, the tears building up at the back of her eyes. She refused herself the release of crying. She held them back while cursing herself for even thinking of letting the salty liquid fall down her cheeks. Gently she wiped some blood off her fathers face with her shirt. She picked up his body, leaned down and kissed his cheek and let out a battle cry. She then whispered in his ear;  
  
" I promise father, that I will find your killer, and I will kill them".  
  
She would find his killer, she would avenge her fathers death.  
  
Marron bolted up out of her distracted slumber, sweat pouring down her beautiful ghost white complection. She had been having the same dream ever since she found her father, Krillin, is a bloody heap on the street. Oh how she wished it wasn't her who had found him, how she wished it could have been someone else but it was her, she was destined to find him, destined for the pain it caused her but in this time she couldn't just think of herself. No she would worry about her mother, how she was dealing with this? Marron remembered all too well what had happened when her mother had found out. She was devastated but most of all she was mad, it was like the old android had come back, and her mother no longer existed. Her eyes became very red, and so like herself, she wouldn't alow herself to cry. She had flown out the door and Marron hadn't see her since. That had been two weeks ago, since then, Marron and the other Z-senshi had given Krillin a proper burial, and all seemed back to normal, except for the enormous pain all of them felt, though Marrons' was the greatest. No one knew how to approach her, they said their sorries and that was that, they didn't say anything else, no one stopped to see if she was alright, no one tried to cheer her up, they thought it would pass, she would get over it, but Marron wounldn't get over it, she couldn't get over it. She promised her father that she would find his killer, even if it was only to his dead corpse, she would honor that promise. Yes, all in all, she hadn't had the best of life lately. The only thing she really had right now was Trunks, she was looking forward to seeing him.  
  
" I wonder what Pan wants though," she thought curiously to herself.  
  
She looked over at the clock on her dresser, it was only five thirty in the morning. She had another 3 hours before she needed to be up for work. She knew better to believe that she would be able to fall asleep again. It was always the same. She wouldn't get any more sleep that night. She pulled herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make herself a warm cup of tea.  
  
She sat on the balcony to her room staring at the blood red sky, as the sun came over the horizon sipping her tea. She thought about how many times her father had brought her up here to watch the sun. She looked down upon the lawn below, and remembered all the times her mother had trained her, while her father was out. She missed those times so much, she wished she would go back and do everything over again. If she could, she wouldn't let her father get caught up in what he did, she wouldn't let him gain so many enemies.  
  
Why had her father done that to their family? Why? She resented him for it, but she still loved him, with everything she had, he was her father, it was impossible not to love him, even though he did what he did. Marron didn't know if the other z-senshi knew of her fathers involvement in the mob, and she wasn't about to dishonor his memory by parading the information around.   
  
She sighed to herself as all the memories of her life swam through her head. She needed to clear her mind, she was to meet Pan and Trunks today. She sighed once more, she needed to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
She took her time and too a slow bath, soaking, and thinking. She finally managed to pull herself out of the steaming, relaxing waters and into her closet. Marrons closet was filled with any piece of clothing you could ever want, except everything was black. She had always been the odd one, the one who didn't fit in, and she didn't care all too much. She slipped into her fishnet tights, a black leather mini skirt, and black cotton shirt that said "Bad Kittie" in pink letters. She walked into the living room and checked the time, it was nine o'clock. She had been awake for three and a half hours? Now she had to hurry or she would be late to meet Pan and Trunks.  
  
" Speaking of them, I wonder what they want, Maybe it has something to do with my birthday tomorrow," she thought excitedly.  
  
She hurriedly pulled on her boots that came just above her knees. She then walked outside to be met by four mobsters.  
  
" Oh shit," she thought. She looked around, no one was here except for them. She glared at them.  
  
Someone fired a shot at her. She sighed and blurred out. She appeared in the back of the man who shot the gun and elbowed him in the back of the neck. He fell down unconcious. She then turned her steady gaze to the four men who were firing rapidly at her through 4 machine guns. She rolled her eyes as all the bullets hit her glowing red aura, slowed and fell to the ground. They all looked nothing short of astonished. She then fired 4 ki blasts at each of them killing them instantly. She wiped dust off her clothing. She hoped no one felt her Ki raise, not one of the z senshi knew of her strength and she wanted to keep it that way, she had no desire to let them know she was the strongest of them all, and she also held no desire to save peoples lives, on the contrary, she could care less if any of them died or lived. Another reason she didn't want them to know was her father, He hadn't wanted her to train, but her mother had done it anyways, behind his back. She just didn't want anyone to know of her strength.  
  
Ever since her fathers death, the mob seemed adament on killing her, and she was sure that they were after her mother too. Her guess on the situation was that her father tried to get away from them, and they of course killed him, and they think that her and her mother know too much and are gonna go to the police. She snorted outloud as she aimlessly walked down the street, gaining a few strange stares from people around her. She glared at one guy in particular who was checking her body out. He backed off with this hands slightly raised.   
  
She continued on down the street. She had forgotten that she was supposed to meet Pan and Trunks at the Cafe at ten. She looked down upon her watch to gain the knowledge it was a quater past ten.  
  
"Damnit," she screeched in her head. She started to run like hell down the street and into the cafe. They weren't there. She compared her watch with that on the cafes left wall. Her watched was right on time so where were they? She growled under her breath and sat down. She waited another fifteen minutes and got up and went over to the counter. Maybe they left when she wasn't there on time. She motioned for the guy behind the counter to come here. He obliged and came over.  
  
" What can I do for you...eh...Miss?" he said in a sarcastic oily voice.  
  
She rolled her eyes. She was far too used to being treated this way. She brushed some red strands of hair off her shoulder and replied sweetly;  
  
" Has a raven haird girl, and a Lavendered headed guy been in here?".  
  
" Yes, they were here, they told me to tell anyone looking for them to go to the young mans house at capsule corp. at 5 o'clock tonight.   
  
" Very well," she said and then turned around and stood there thinking.  
  
" If I may, are you and the young man dating by any chance," he said in an almost wicked tone that marron did not like at all.  
  
" Mr... don't talk more then you have to, your voice is somewhat annoying to my eardrums," With that she walked out of the cafe.  
  
She was in an excited mood, something that rarely happens to her.  
  
"Maybe they were planning a suprise party to cheer her up," she thought happily.   
  
She decided to go over earlier then they had wanted and skip work to check it out. She walked down the street and when she hit the very edge of town where no one could see her she shot through the clouds. She flew above them so no one would see her. She loved to fly, sometimes when she had a lot on her mind she would just come up here to hide, and fly all over the place.  
  
She landed a litte ways from capsule corp. and walked the rest of the way, not enjoying the bright sunlight at all.  
  
" I think it should be called the planet of sun," she mumbled to herself.   
  
She bounded up to the front door and knocked, there was no answer but that didn't mean anything, they never answered, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra were always busy with something. She slipped through the front door and proceeded to look around. Everything looed normal, maybe they weren't planning anything for her. She walked slowly up to Trunks' room, thats where he usually was. She noticed no one seemed to be home, she hoped Trunks was. She got to his door and heard moans from the room, her heart leapt into her throat, could the mob be after him too because he was close the family? She peered through the door which was cracked and the site made her wish she had never come here, never been with Trunks, Never been born.  
  
There on his bed was Trunks...with...doing...she couldn't even bare to think it.   
  
" What about Marron, Trunks?" Pan panted as he pumped in and out of her.  
  
" Forget her for now, we'll tell her when she comes by," came his husky, deep voice.  
  
Marron let a single tear slip down her face. She wiped it away and her face was impassive. She walked into the room, and waited a few moments for them to realise she was here. They didn't, so she turned on the light. Trunks looked up at her with his deep blue eyes very alarmed.  
  
" Marron...I..We...," he was cut off.  
  
" Save it Trunks," was all she said before she leaned forward and smacked Pan across the face and moving onto Trunks, leaving her beautilfully sculpt hand print on their cheeks.  
  
" Don't ever, EVER, come near me again," she hissed and she then turned on her heels and stormed out of his room, and out of the house.  
  
She was so busy fuming that she knocked into Vegeta and Bra on the front porch.  
  
Vegeta scowled, and Bra hugged her.  
  
"Marron, Hey, where have you been? we've all missed you," she just nearly screamed, causing Vegeta and herself to almost lift their hands up and cover their ears.  
  
"Yes i'm sorry about that but I need to get home now," she said as she brushed past them.  
  
" No Wait, stay I bet Trunks would want you to," called Bra.  
  
Marron turned around and face the mini blue haired beauty.   
  
Could she know about Pan and Trunks? Could she know and not have told me? Its possible, I mean she lives in the same house as him, he's her brother. Oh Kami No, please don't let her know, i can't bear to lose another friend today.  
  
" I doubt Trunks ever wants to see me again Bra," she said slowly.  
  
Bra clasped her hands over her mouth and hesitated.  
  
" Marron, you know about him and Pan?" she finally said.  
  
"I Caught them together," Marron told her.  
  
Bra looked ready to burst into tears. It just wasn't the way Marron was supposed to find out.  
  
" Marron, please, don't be mad at us..." it was Trunks voice from the doorway, with pan standing beside him holding his hand.  
  
Marron glared at their hands then shot her glare at their faces.  
  
" Happy Birthday to me," she said and disappeared, using the instant transmission technique she had learned long ago.  
  
They all stared at the spot she once occupied, and were in deep thought when the screeching of Bra was heard.  
  
" HOW COULD YOU LET HER FIND OUT LIKE THAT TRUNKS!!" she all but screamed in his face.  
  
Trunks scowled. Bra Continued her ranting and raving and Pan just glared at her, then seem to realise what she was doing and smiled some, hoping no one noticed, but someone did.  
  
Vegeta did.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to think about Son Pan. She looked nice, but was she really? The was she looked at Marron made Vegeta think some.  
  
Bra burst into tears.  
  
Vegeta sighed and put his hands on Bra's shoulders.  
  
"Its ok little Princess, Trunks will make up for his mistakes," he cooed.  
  
"And just WHAT do you mean by that father," yelled Trunks letting go of Pans hand for the first time.  
  
The look Vegeta gave his son could have murdered any normal human. His green ki was enveloping him and charged forward and punched Trunks squarely in the face making him fly back into the house. They all walked in after him.  
  
"First off, your going to show your dear ol' dad more respect, second, your marching your ass over to Marrons' and apologizing.  
  
Bra smirked.  
  
" Fine, I'll do it tomorrow," he said quite rudely.  
  
"No, you'll do it tonight," Vegeta said in a bored tone.  
  
"No, father, he's right, lets give Marron some time to think about this, he can go over to her house bright and early in the morning, to explain things to her," Bra said.  
  
"and i'll go with him," pan offered.  
  
"NO," Vegeta said, "the last thing she needs is to see you two together."  
  
Pan clenched her teeth together. Just thinking about them together alone made her blood boil. She kneeled beside Trunks.  
  
"Of course Vegeta, Your right, how silly of me, they need to talk this out," she said forcedly.  
  
She then helped a staggering Trunks to his feet.   
  
He glared at his father. He then looked over at Bra who was tear streaked and looking murderous. She was about to blow up again when Trunks grabbed Pans hand and told his good nights in a hurry and left for his room, pulling Pan behind him.   
  
Marron sat at her kitchen table thinking to herself. She sighed. How could Trunks have done that to her. Why couldn't he have just told her, been honest, then this hurting feeling wouldn't be so bad. She sighed again. She had no idea what she was gonna do. She suddenly felt dizzy, and nasiaus. She ran for the bathroom, slumped to the floor, and and started to dry heave. She sat there for ten minutes until it finally wore off. She stood on her feet and got herself a glass of water from the bathroom sink. She gulped it down and leaned over the counter suddenly feeling sick again. Her vision became blurry. She saw a razor on the counter and grabbed it. She slumped to the floor once again staring intenslely at the razor until finally she brought it slowly to her wrists. On touch it sunk into her skin, making her blood spill over. She slashed it. Again, and again. She could still feel the mental pain, but the physical pain was so overwhelming that it wasn't so bad, actually she thought it felt good.   
  
The blood started to pool around her.  
  
" I have nothing to live for, I'll die in a pool of blood, just like you daddy," was the last thing she thought before the blackness enveloped her and she passed out on the floor. 


End file.
